Despaired Memories Kuzu1
by UdonsSonido
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya pulls Ima out of fight with Seishi her best pal and wants to talk to her privetly, but why does Byakuya Kuchiki bud in?


"All the captains of the soul society my know that day has come" said captain Yamamoto and all the captains stood in a single file line ready to hear orders. My father Yamamoto excuses me from the meeting.

"Crap!" When they shut the doors behind, I quickly tried to find a way to listen in the meeting so I know all the juicy parts.

"What are you doing Ima?" ask Seishi while he smacks my head and I ended up falling the center of the captains I quickly got up and heard my father's voice yelling it across the soul society.

"Yes…father…" I said turning myself around very slow he yelled at me with no mercy saying that a captain from company zero shouldn't act like child more like an adult that people look upon.

"But Father!"

"NO BUTS IMA" he yelled at me again I flinched at his every word. All the captains look at me especially

Captain Kuchiki glance at me and my face turned red from his glance and my father dismiss me from this event, I quickly headed out to see Seishi and tell him about captain Kuchiki glance.

"SEISHI! COME OUT YOU KNOW I WILL FIND YOU!" Yelling across the soul society, but somehow I ended up finding him in the trash.

"There you are you little bitch…did you know that smack you did just an hour ago gave me the biggest lecture in the whole wide world" I punch him the face and he fell down after that we started to pull each other's hair. Until Captain Hitsugaya came in the fight.

"Hey what this about?" when he push me and Seishi away Captain Hitsugaya is nine-teen years old tall and very cute.

"Explain yourself captain Korea?" he ask

"Well…he…smacks…me…and…stuff…the…fighting…" as I started to ramble to him Captain Hitsugaya touch my shoulder and my face turn really red. He quickly shoo Seishi away so me and captain Hitsugaya can talk alone.

"Yes…captain…Hitsugaya…" lowered my head down so he cannot see my face. We walked to the pond where the cherry blossoms petals flew into the pond.

"I need your permission to let me be your guard to protect you from-"

"PROTECT ME FROM WHOM!" I yell at him and can't believe that my father wouldn't trust in me to defend myself.

"Toshiro why would ask Ima when Captain Yamamoto said that it would be me" said captain Kuchiki coming out of his house.

"Kuchiki" Hitsugaya glared.

"To protect me from what!" I yell so loud that Hitsugaya covered my mouth and Kuchiki carry me in his house.

"Now tell me…why I need protection from you two?" lowering my face again so they won't look at me when I get all red. I could only lower my face a bit more, but they kept peering closer.

"Can you back your faces a bit" holding my breath.

"Sorry" both of them said

"You see your father selected one of the captains to protect you from captain Aizen" said captain Hitsugaya.

"Why does Aizen wants me and who's this Aizen guy anyways?" I ask not even rumbling

"He was the captain of company six and betrade the soul soceity once he got the hougyoku and went to join the hollows" explain captain Kuchiki.

"and why me?" I ask

"we're getting there, but don't tell your father okay" said Captain Hitsugaya

"Okay" I said

"When the hougyoku was destroyed by Orihime Inoue…remember when you had those terrible faints when you were six-teen…that's when the hougyoku started to activate inside you and Aizen wants you to rebuild the espada" said Captain Kuchiki as Rukia knock on the door and denied the entering

"So choose me or Byakuya?" said Captain Hitsugaya pulling me to his side.

"I don't know…Its just like Captain Kuchiki said my father yamamoto cose not I" telling captain hitsugaya the truth. Soon Captain gave me a grim look and headed outside

"WAIT!" I chased after him

"Look I didn't mean that okay I bet you is stronger than Captain Kuchiki, but nobody sees that" I said out loud and everybody heard and woo at the both of me, me and Captain Hitsugaya turn red.

"You can call me Toshiro" looking away

"Okay Toshiro" as I held my head up and he saw my shy face.

"Tomorrow you want to head out to the rukongai and portal the district" ask Toshiro with a red face and sometimes looking away.

"Yea I would like that…I would want you to meet some of my friends" I wink at him and head out to see Seishi because he sent a hell butterfly.


End file.
